


Day Twenty-Five/Twenty-Six

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ectobiology, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day Twenty-Five/Twenty-SixPrompt: Orgasm control/stuck in a wallPairing: honeykustard (Underswap!Papyrus/classic Sans/Underfell!Sans)





	Day Twenty-Five/Twenty-Six

**Author's Note:**

> This got pretty long so it’s a two-in-one. I did write something yesterday but I wasn’t happy with it so here’s this.
> 
> Melody, I have one of your pairing suggestions planned, have no fear~
> 
> Enjoy, peeps. Still taking suggestions for pairings, I have a couple days left unplanned.

“Well, look what we have here!”  
Sans would have shrunk into a tiny shadow and disappeared into the ground if he could. As it was, he hunched his shoulders, eyes squeezing shut. Maybe if he played dead, Red would fuck off.  
“Pffft, is that Sans?”  
Sans covered his mouth with his hands. Definitely dead. No way he was letting both Red and Stretch know he was stuck there. Luckily, sort of, the wall he had accidentally shortcut himself into was diving two rooms, so they couldn’t see his upper half. Yet.  
Sans was half-holding his breath when he felt someone tug off his slipper. “Yeah, it’s the original himself. Can’t believe our fuckin’ luck.” Suddenly a finger poked at his foot, then slipped between the bones. Sans yelped and jerked, thrashing to try to escape.  
Whoever it was jerked their hand away. “Heheh, awake after all. How’s it hanging, Sansy?”  
He was going to murder Red. “Just great. How about you get me out of here?”  
Another short laugh. He heard them talking to each other in lowered voices and his spine prickled with wariness. “Guys? I’ll even say please.”  
A click and he was suddenly facing a familiar orange hoodie. Unfortunately he seemed to be just under pelvic level on the tall skeleton now standing in front of him, considering he had gotten stuck at a slight angle.  
Stretch knelt, grinning around the sucker stick in his mouth. “Sticky situation you’re in, bud.”  
“Yeah, stuck between a rock and a hard place,” Sans said dryly. “Come on, give a guy a hand? You can’t tell me this hasn’t happened to you before.”  
“Oh, it has,” Stretch agreed readily. “Doesn’t mean it isn’t funny as shit, though.”  
A knock on the wall. “Ey, wanna have some fun?”  
Sans swallowed and he grumbled, “Of course he would suggest that...”  
Stretch looked thoughtful. “Yeah.” He hooked a finger under Sans’s chin, lifting his face. “You down, though?”  
Sans balked. “What? No! This is hurting my spine already.” He still wasn’t sure how it had worked this way, but he had a hunch there were pieces of wall now lying around somewhere, displaced by his misfire.  
Stretch grimaced. “Well, no, that’s no good.” He shouted through the wall, “Red, he’s kinda hurting.”  
“Suck it up, buttercup!” Sans groaned as Stretch snickered. “Seriously, though, you’ll be fine, sweetheart. Stretch knows healing or some shit, too.”  
Sans rubbed a hand over his face, blushing in frustration and mortification. “I’m really not—“  
Stretch kissed his cheekbone. “Please? We’ll let you out right after. I promise.”  
Sans deflated. Both of those words were surprising to hear from Stretch. “I can’t believe you just made a promise like that.” Stretch grinned, unrepentant, and Sans sighed. “Fine. Dumbasses.”  
Stretch did a dorky little dance, then tossed the sucker into a little trashcan in the room. “Red, we got permission!”  
“Fuck yeah!”  
Sans laughed at their enthusiasm despite himself. “You really want this that bad?”  
“Once in a lifetime opportunity, babe,” Red called to him. “Plus it’s not like you’re down to fuck very often.”  
True. Sans shrugged a little as Stretch came back to him. He looked up warily, but Stretch just seemed amused.  
The tall skeleton took his face in his hands and pressed their teeth together, surprisingly gentle. Or maybe not, he was always the most careful of their little trio. He gave Sans a couple chaste kisses before opening his mouth, tongue licking across Sans’s teeth in a bid to get him to open up. When he did, Stretch twined their tongues together, the motion smooth and wet. There was a soft noise as they briefly separated and Sans’s face burned.  
For a while, that was all that happened, the two of them trading saliva like secrets, and Sans relaxed. Then he felt Red’s hands on him, resting on his hips and gently kneading. He tensed in surprise, but it melted away as Red gently rubbed at his hips and spine, calming him down.  
Red wiggled his shorts off. Sans grimaced, which had Stretch pulling away to check on him. “Sorry. Just kinda cold.”  
Stretch hummed, nuzzling Sans’s cheek. “We’ll warm you up.”  
Red was apparently already on a mission. Sans felt hands lightly tracing down his spine and the back of his ribs, then his sharp fingertips traced over his tailbone in feather-light caresses.  
“Fuck,” Sans breathed, almost missing Stretch’s chuckling. “He’s never this gentle.”  
“He’s gentle with you, pal,” Stretch said. There was something in his voice that had Sans looking up to get a better read on his face and he was surprised to see Stretch looking completely serious.  
Sans looked away. “It’s not...He doesn’t...” He couldn’t find the right words. “Stretch, you know we w-won’t...” He stammered and trailed off as Red pushed into the holes in his sacrum, sending a jolt up his body that had him flinching.  
Stretch just smiled. “It’s okay. Later.” He pressed his tongue into Sans’s mouth again, ignoring his muffled protest.  
Red was still toying with Sans’s tailbone with one hand when the other slipped underneath to press against his pubic arch. Sans moaned into Stretch’s mouth. Red didn’t seem satisfied, his fingers pressing down on the sensitive point between bone. Sans felt his magic stirring, trying to surge lower, but with the wall between his soul and the rest of his body, it was having a slightly rougher time than it normally would. Sans winced, panting into the kiss that had turned increasingly sloppy and distracted.  
Stretch let him go. He shifted and knelt, kissing down the side of his neck to his collarbone, then back up. He set his teeth against the bone and drew his tongue over it. Right at that moment, Sans felt something sharp dig into his hip.  
Sans gasped, hands grabbing onto Stretch as his magic finally gathered enough to form. The sharp feeling in his hip faded, as did the pressure at the front of his pelvis. There was nothing behind him for a beat, then Sans felt warmth on his entrance and something slick delve into him.  
Sans whined, gripping tighter to Stretch. “Ah, fuck.”  
Stretch took a moment to get a good look at his face, smirking. “Oh, he’s got his tongue on you now, huh?”  
Sans huffed a pseudo-laugh. “Yeah. How could you tell?” He hissed as Red’s tongue pressed against a spot that sang.  
Stretch rubbed a thumb over his cheek. “Ah, I know your getting-eaten-out faces by now,” he laughed. “Dick or cunt?”  
Sans looked thoughtful for a moment, puzzling out what his magic had done. “Both, I think.”  
Stretch whistled. “Nice.”  
Sans snorted. “Alright, enough t—“ He jolted as Red licked a trail up his cock, two fingers also pressing into his dripping entrance. “...talk. Gimme something to work with.”  
Stretch snorted. “Impatient. Fine.” He tugged down his track pants and the orange magic swirled into shape. He stroked his length a couple times.  
Sans looked amused even as the flush of blue on his face darkened. “Damn you’re hard already.”  
Stretch’s voice was husky as he answered, “Watching you get worked over does that to me.” He pressed a hand to Sans’s jaw, helping him lift his head, and pressed into his mouth.  
Sans swallowed almost immediately, an involuntary reaction. He heard Stretch’s hiss and did it again just to make him flinch. Sans’s hands moved to rest on Stretch’s thighs.  
“Damn it, Sans,” Stretch growled. He twisted his hand into Sans’s hood and lifted, angling him up a little more.  
Sans choked on dick and the pressure on his spine. He moaned, tugging Stretch closer.  
Red’s fingers suddenly removed themselves and were replaced by a much larger object. He didn’t even give Sans time to relax before he thrust in. Sans could barely hear Red’s grunt through the wall over his own startled cry, muffled though it was.  
Stretch sucked in a breath, hips jittering as he tried not to thrust in response to the vibration along his cock. “Shit, he fucking you already? I take back what I said about him being careful.”  
Sans snorted, then choked back a moan, swallowing around Stretch again. But he fell apart when Red really got going, slamming into him hard until the noise was loud enough that they could hear through the wall. He was mildly thankful for Stretch’s dick in his mouth muffling the noises he couldn’t keep back.  
Until suddenly the length in his mouth was removed. He made a wordless sound of unhappiness, looking up to glare at Stretch even as the taller was kneeling again to be more level with his face. “The fuck, man?” he rasped, voice off with arousal.  
Stretch patted his cheek. “Just wanna hear you,” he said pleasantly. “And see your face. You make some great faces when you’re getting plowed, babe, and you are definitely getting plowed.”  
Sans glared, but the look was shaky and he dropped his head again before long, taking rattling gasps and clinging desperately to Stretch.  
“Does it feel good?” he asked in a soft voice. Sans couldn’t make himself look up, but he could hear the visceral satisfaction. “Getting taken like that?”  
“F-Fuck.” Sans hiccuped around a sob, jolts shooting through his magic like fireworks. “I-I’m gonna cum, fuck.”  
“That’ll be fun to watch,” Stretch purred.  
Sans suddenly cried out, fist slamming against the wall while his other hand stayed gripped on Stretch’s hoodie. “Fucker!” he shouted. “Dammit, Red!”  
Stretch perked up. “What? What’d he do?”  
Sans felt the throb of his rejected orgasm through his entire body like an ache. He was still twitching, Red’s hand tight around his cock. “Stopped moving and fucking grabbed me.”  
Stretch snorted. “Of course he did. You can’t even fight him right now.”  
“Oh, I’ll fight him, alright, I’ll—“ He cut off into a gasp as Red started moving again, much slower and in long strokes. He kept his hand on Sans’s dick. “No, fuck fuck.”  
Stretch snickered at him and nuzzled his face. “It’s okay, bud, just take it. You wanna be good for us, yeah?”  
Sans flinched physically and mentally from that. “Oh, please, I just...” He grunted, shuddering.  
“Shh.” Stretch dragged a finger from Sans’s sternum up the front of his spine and Sans moaned. “His dick feels so good, I know it does. Not that we can really tell him, cause he doesn’t need the ego boost. But, man, he knows what he’s doing.”  
Sans shivered again. He was clenching around Red, hypersensitive and hazy. Everything felt like too much, from Red’s grip on his length and spine, to Stretch’s words curling in his mind. There wasn’t even friction anymore, he was soaked. He was probably dripping on the floor and didn’t know it. “Stretch,” he whispered helplessly. “Please.”  
“I’m not in charge here,” he said calmly to Sans. When the smaller skeleton lowered his head, defeated, he brought it back up to kiss him gently. “You can take it. You don’t have a choice, anyway.”  
Sans tightened at that and they heard Red grunt.  
“The hell you telling him?” Red called, picking his pace up slightly. Sans could feel him twitching inside his body, coming ever closer himself.  
“I’ll tell you later,” Stretch answered.  
Red snorted. Sans felt him let go of his spine and instead drag his sharp fingertips over Sans’s unmarred pelvis.  
Sans shouted, trying to jerk away from Red, but unable to really escape. He only realized tears were tracking down his face when Stretch started wiping them away. “‘S too much,” he gasped to Stretch desperately.  
“You can take it,” Stretch said once again. “You’re strong. And fuck...” He leaned in to whisper next to Sans’s skull. “Fuck, you really want it.”  
Sans whined. “I wanna cum, asshole!”  
“No,” Stretch disagreed, breathing the words onto Sans’s neck. “You want to make us feel good. You want to please us. You want us to fuck you up until you can’t think anymore.”  
They were certainly getting him there, at least. He could barely think around the overwhelming need to release, and the slow slide of Red in and out of him, the sparks of pain where Red had scratched him. Nothing else existed anymore.  
Red slowly sped up. He was panting loudly, hot breaths gusting onto Sans’s spine. And he was still holding Sans back.  
Sans was shaking. Red’s thrusts didn’t jolt him forward with the wall keeping him steady, but the tension of being on the edge so long was beginning to hurt. He felt Stretch breathe again against his neck, then bite down hard on the vertebrae.  
Sans shouted in surprise, pain lancing through him and mixing in his nerves to become ecstasy until he was confused. He must have tightened down on Red, because he heard a loud moan of his name and felt warmth spill into him. Red kept fucking into him, but began to slow.  
“Hey, Stretch,” Red shouted, words edged with panting breaths. “He gotten you yet?”  
Sans looked up at Stretch through his tears, not really comprehending the words.  
Stretch looked back at him, face unreadable. “No.”  
“Kay. I’ll make him wait.”  
That Sans understood plenty. He rejected the idea with vehemence, writhing against the wall and pushing back onto Red’s dick to try to get off until Red actually held him still and slipped out. Sans could feel something warm and wet sliding down his legs.  
“Hey, hey.” Stretch grabbed him gently. “Fuck, never mind. You can’t think straight to consent to shit right now, huh?”  
Sans just sucked in rattling breaths, blinking at Stretch helplessly.  
“Red!” Stretch shouted and waited for a confirmation he had heard. “Let him cum. He’s gone under.”  
“Ahh, okay. Works for me.”  
Sans sucked in a breath as the pressure on his cock was released. Then Red took it into his mouth and Sans broke.  
It took him a minute to come back down, and he was gasping and thrusting even as he did. He felt Red swallowing down his magic and moaned. It got to be too much and he started trying to twitch away, wincing.  
Red let him go. Sans could picture him licking blue off of his teeth, that bright look to his eyelights that came when he got what he wanted.  
Then Stretch was kissing him again and the thought was wiped.  
Sans only vaguely remembered taking orange magic in his mouth again, hands grabbing Stretch’s pants. Most of his actions were performed out of habit, and he wound up getting skullfucked until he couldn’t breathe and his throat hurt. Stretch only let himself cum when Sans was going limp, exhausted, but desperate to please. He had been good with that, but they insisted on getting him off again, Stretch’s teeth on his vertebrae and Red’s tongue in his cunt.  
Sans was still in a daze when they freed him from the wall, Stretch holding his arms and shortcutting them into the living room. Then they were both cuddled around him on the floor, warm blankets over his body and his sweaty clothes stripped away. Red kept kissing his skull and whispering sweet words to him while Stretch got him water and healed the slight ache he didn’t yet feel in his back.  
Finally, the haze receded just in time for him to get the tail end of a terrible joke from Stretch. He burst out laughing, startling them, and it made him laugh harder. He shifted to be more comfortable in Red’s lap and nuzzled Stretch’s shoulder.  
“Hey, babe,” Red purred. Stretch just smiled.  
Sans hummed. “Stretch, we needa talk,” he said calmly. “And you’re both in so much fucking trouble for that shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> Tomorrow is degradation/humiliation


End file.
